A New Beginning
by sailorarwen
Summary: the scouts are reborn after crystal tokyo, but things have changed for them. The future is not set in stone, and things are not as they were. The world they knew is long gone. Their powers have changed...and love is not predestined...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Serena was running down the long forest trail heading for home. She had been due back before nightfall and now it was only hours before daybreak. She had gone to Tanbaum to visit her longtime friend Ami who had moved recently. Ami was studying the arts of healing. Many weary travelers passed through the forests needing assistance, most on a grand adventure.  
  
This particular time was not as usual though. Upon leaving Ami's home, she tripped over a step and began to tumble. A tall slender young man ran to her rescue before she could hit the ground. She looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Oh my, thank you so much kind sir."  
  
"It was my pleasure to save a lady as beautiful as you." He noticed her blush and went on, "My name is Seiya Kouga and yours would be?"  
  
"I am Serena and thank you so much again. I'm always falling over these feet of mine," she gazed down at her pink loafers giggling.  
  
"As I said it was my pleasure. Now how are you doing ?"  
  
"I'm fine, Seiya" she was unaware of Seiya's staring.  
  
"Are you new to Tanbaum?" Seiya continued to stare at the elf like woman.  
  
"No, I live in River Run Falls. I came to see a friend of mine, Ami Mizno. She's here studying the arts of healing. I come to see her whenever I can." She began to walk towards the city gates with Seiya by her side.  
  
"Such a long journey for one alone," he hoped she was alone.  
  
"It's not so bad. I enjoy the time to myself."  
  
Seiya breathed in heavily, almost gulping the air. He had been holding his breath in anticipation of her reply. He couldn't understand the sudden attraction he had towards this fair young woman after only just having met her.  
  
"I'm sorry Seiya, I really have to get back home now," she continued towards the city gates.  
  
"Don't leave so soon," he touched her arm gently. "Please have dinner with my family tonight. My mother is an excellent cook."  
  
"I don't know." She gazed into Seiya's eyes and melted away.  
  
"Please Serena. You must eat before a journey so long." He hoped she would reconsider.  
  
"I'd love to Seiya..." she began to blush catching Seiya's eyes light up and a wide grin appear on his face, "…as long as it's no trouble."  
  
"No trouble at all. Let's go."  
  
He led her to his home across the village. After meeting his brothers, Yaten and Taiki, they had dinner. During her third helping, she realized how late it had become.  
  
"Oh Seiya, I must really be going. It's gotten so late. Thank you for the lovely meal, Lady Kouga, and it was so nice to meet all of you." She hurried up from the table and ran out the door. Seiya looked at his brothers quizzically before running after her.  
  
"Serena, wait!" He yelled after her trying to catch up to her.  
  
She looked back still running, "I'll come see you again in a few weeks. I promise, Seiya." And with that she was gone through the front gates and on her way home.  
  
Seiya stopped and stared watching her till she was no longer in sight. "I can't wait," he sighed and turned for home.  
  
***  
  
Serena continued running until her breath was gone.  
  
"Huff, huff, half, huff, way, huff, home."  
  
She leaned against a big oak tree of to the side of the trail. Looking around her, she noticed the moon was right above her. "Oh, how beautiful it is. I wonder what it's like up there."  
  
"Head in the clouds again, Meatball Head?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Serena screamed so loudly birds flew away from their nests for miles.  
  
"Quiet, Serena, you'll wake the dead."  
  
"Darien, you shouldn't do that!" She smacked his arm, "You scared me half to death. What are you doing sneaking around in the forest for anyway?" She obviously was very upset with the young mans approach.  
  
Darien swept back his black hair from his face, "I was looking for you. Did you lose time at Ami's again?" He was smiling down at her now. 'She's so beautiful, even more so in this moonlight.'  
  
"Actually, no," she hesitated, "I met someone new and had dinner with his family and before I knew it , it was dusk." She started walking down the trail towards River Run Falls.  
  
'His? She met a guy?' He almost blew his top at this new thought. He stood there thinking for a moment about this new factor. 'I knew I should have started courting her by now. I hope it's not to late. Great she's off again.' "Serena, wait for me." He started jogging after her. She stopped and looked at him crossly. Darien caught up with her quickly and they were off, arriving home in time for dawn. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"I'm really sorry, Mom. I just lost track of time." Serena was looking down at her loafers again.  
  
"It's okay, but please try to keep your senses about you next time. Poor Darien had to go look for you," Serena's mother, Lady Yun, turned to Darien. "Thank you so much Darien."  
  
"It was my pleasure, Lady Yun. Um, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going now." He bowed politely, gave Serena a quick wink and a smile and left on his way. After he left, Serena started on her daily chores, thinking of what she was going to tell her friends.  
  
***  
  
"Lita, are you ready to learn about decorative cakes today?" Lita's teacher, Sir Rasker, placed a large cake in front of the fiery redhead.  
  
She gave it a long look. "I'm a little nervous," she looked to her teacher, "but I'm sure I can do this." She smiled confident of herself.  
  
"Your a born natural, Lita. I've never seen anyone catch on as quick as you have," Sir Rasker shined with pride. "Now first we..."  
  
***  
  
An arrow came shooting thru the woods striking it's target that was marked on the tree. Rei began to get excited. The target was more than twenty feet away and she hit it right on the bull's-eye.  
  
"Good shot, Rei," Darien came closer to her.  
  
"I know, watch this" She drew another arrow and shot it towards the target again.  
  
"Wow, right in the center of the other arrow." Darien was a little surprised. "You'll be a great addition to the hunter's guild."  
  
"I'm glad you think so, Darien. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always been interested in archery. To be accepted into the guild would be heaven." She smiled at Darien and batted her eyelashes.  
  
Darien looked at her awkwardly, "So, Rei, have you seen Serena lately?"  
  
Rei's eyes flashed, angry that Darien wasn't asking her out. 'Why is it always Serena?' "Not today I haven't. What kind of trouble has she gotten herself into now?"  
  
***  
  
"A touch of this, a dash of that, and there we go," the young girl in the robe stirred her concoction. She began to rub it on a man's arm and wrap a large strip of cloth around a gapping wound.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Ami," the man looked down at his arm. "I say, those bears are getting worse by the month down south. If'n you have to go that way, be careful! We don't want to lose Tanbaum's sweetest healer."  
  
"Why that's very kind of you, sir. Thank you," she gave the kind stranger a big smile. "Here take this jar, put the salve on twice a day until the wound closes, and then just once a day until it is completely healed. Stay off your feet and rest for at least a week." She helped the traveler up and out the front of the clinic.  
  
"Hello. Lady Ami, I presume," Seiya bowed at the bottom of the steps. "Here let me help you, Sir. These steps can be tricky." The traveler bade him thanks and headed off to the north of town.  
  
"Yes, I'm Ami, can I help you, sir?" Ami looked him over looking for any injuries.  
  
"My name is Seiya. I was wondering when the lovely Lady Serena would be coming back into Tanbaum?"  
  
"Oh, how do you know Lady Serena?"  
  
"The last time she was here I caught her from falling down the steps." He looked off dreamily thinking of Serena, so much so, that when Ami spoke again, it startled him.  
  
"She should be here in a few days. Would you like me to tell her to stop by your home afterwards, Sir..."  
  
"Seiya."  
  
"Sir Seiya?"  
  
"Yes, I think that would be good. Thank you and good day." He bowed and went towards the local hunter's guild.  
  
'I wonder,' Ami thought watching the handsome young man.  
  
***  
  
"Mina, you need to re-hem this dress right away. Lady Wourth tried it on and stepped right on it, tearing it almost completely off," Lady Ascot looked at the dress dreadfully. "I need it this afternoon so get started right away." She dropped the dress in Mina's hands, leaving to take care of another customer.  
  
"Welcome to River Run Falls best tailor shop," Lady Ascot shouted across the room.  
  
'I wish Lady Wourth would stop being so hard on her dresses! This is the third dress I've had to re-hem.' Mina looked at the damaged threads hanging from the delicate lace. 'Almost have to replace the lacing too, but let's hope for the best.'  
  
She started in quickly thinking of the weekly meeting of her friends. Rei, Lita and Serena were going to be there and they were going to discuss when the whole group would go to Tanbaum to see Ami.  
  
She noticed the two ladies talking to Lady Ascot, 'Four dresses by Tuesday?? They don't realize how long it takes to make four dresses in 3 days. At least Lady Ascot will be working on them too.'  
  
"Thank you for shopping with us ladies and we'll have those dresses ready for you in no time at all"  
  
***  
  
The 'Tree' (as they had dubbed the big oak) had been the girls meeting place for what seemed ever. They had all met under the tree for the first time when they were still quite young and had just kept going to it ever since. When the girls had gotten older, time wasn't always available to all, so they made a pact to meet every Saturday at the very least. Usually Lita was the first to arrive, but Serena had been so eager to tell her friends of Seiya, that she had already been there an hour before anyone had come.  
  
"Hi, Lita!! How did the cake turn out?" Serena jumped up to hug Lita.  
  
"It turned out great. I was surprised, being my first time and all, but it looked wonderful. Sir Rasker said it was sure to sell within the hour of display." Lita looked at her curiously now, "How is it your so early today?"  
  
"I couldn't wait to tell everybody about what happened in Tanbaum when I last went," she blushed and sat down against the tree. Lita dropped next to her.  
  
"What???? You have to tell me." Lita was very anxious to hear something juicy. She had almost fell right into Serena's lap.  
  
"You'll have to wait for the others. Wait, here comes Rei. Hello Rei!!" She waved wildly.  
  
"Hey Serena. Hi Lita. Where's Mina?" she looked around.  
  
"She's not here yet. I wish she'd get here though, Serena has something to tell us and it must be good. She was here before I was." Lita's eyes gleamed with excitement.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd live to see the day," she giggled slightly. Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei who now stuck her's out in retaliation.  
  
"Ooh, ooh, there's Mina now," Lita squealed.  
  
"Mina, what's the matter?" Serena looked at her as she drug her way to the tree.  
  
"Lady Ascot and I have to make four dresses by Tuesday, so I can't stay long." Mina's head looked down at the three already gathered.  
  
"Well, this should cheer you up, I just know it. Go on Serena," Lita was pushing on her arm.  
  
"Lita!" Serena pulled herself away, "Well, when I went to see Ami last, I met this handsome man named Seiya." She looked off into the sky seeing his face on a cloud. "He was such a gentleman, too. He saved me from a nasty fall, and then he invited me to dinner at his house. He has two brothers, Yaten and Taiki. Their both handsome too, but not nearly as much as Seiya" She went off completely into her own dream world now.  
  
"Owwwwwww!!! Rei!!" Rei had bent over and smacked Serena's arm.  
  
"I'm sorry but you went all gaga for a minute there. Must be some guy." 'Maybe now Darien will come after me. If Serena courts with Seiya, Darien won't be able to drool all over her.' Rei's eyes lit up like fire. "Why don't you go see him tomorrow, Serena? I'm sure he wants to see you again."  
  
"Oh, take me with you," Lita begged. "I'd love to meet him and his brothers."  
  
"Save me one, Lita. I'd love to go too, but until those dresses are done, I can't go anywhere." Mina scrunched her face up like a prune.  
  
"Don't worry Mina, we'll all go see Ami next week together. We'll take a holiday so we can spend a few days.  
  
They all agreed to meet the following week to have a grand holiday. 'I better not tell Darien about this Seiya guy or he may go and ask Serena out.' Rei thought about it again and agreed it was best this way. 


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning  
  
by sailorarwen  
  
Genre: Alternate, after "Stars"  
  
e-mail= sailor_arwen@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Saturday evening, a message came from Tanbaum. There was to be a great gathering of the guilds to take action against the growing population of bears to the south. Rei was vexed that she was not asked to go along.  
  
"There's no way your going, Rei," Darien was packing things up at the guild. Bows, arrows, knives, every supply the group would need.  
  
"I'm a member of this guild and I AM going," she stamped her foot down.  
  
"You are not a member just yet, and you ARE NOT going. You still have to go through the trials. Don't worry, you'll get plenty of your share, but you'll have to wait." He smiled at her and quickly went back to packing. "Has anyone told Serena about the Sending?" He was still looking at the boxes.  
  
Rei's face turned purple with anger. 'Her again!! When is he going to see she's not right for him?' "Why no I don't think so. I think she went off to bed early."  
  
"Oh, in bed already?" He was starting to think of her in her nightgown. He had seen her in it once, an accidental glance into her open window. She seemed to float past slowly in a silver lace gown with her hair down all around her shoulders.  
  
"Darien?" she looked at him. "DARIEN!!!!" She shouted in his ear. He gasped back and fell over the box behind him. Rei began to giggle.  
  
"What? You didn't have to shout!" He stood up to look for any damage to box or it's contents. Finding none he went on with the packing.  
  
"You just spaced out for a minute there. Anything the matter?" she batted her eyelashes.  
  
"NO, no, nothing the matter," he turned his face away to hide the embarrassment. "Um, Rei, why don't you go home and wait for the sending. Your distracting me." He said this a little harsher than he meant. He knew the beauty before him was digging around for a date but he wanted so to be with Serena that Rei was out of luck.  
  
Rei looked down at the floor, a little disappointed she'd been asked to leave. She thought if she had been aloud to go with the hunter's that she would have Darien all to herself. She grumbled, "Goodbye Darien," and left to go wait for the sending.  
  
***  
  
"A Sending!" Serena jumped up and down at Lita's news. "I love a party!! Oh, let's go get ready." Serena continued jumping.  
  
"I'll meet you at the tree, Serena, in an hour," Lita was so excited.  
  
"Ok, meet you then."  
  
The two ran home to put their best on. The Sending was the town's way of getting the hunter's ready to go off into the wilds. It helped the morale of the group and results were usually much better. It was now a time honored tradition for every expedition. People got dressed in their finest clothes to dance the night away. Even Mina was aloud to go out and enjoy, Lady Ascot's sister joined in the sewing so that Mina would be able to join in the festivities. So when Lita and Serena met at tree, they were surprised to see Mina running towards them.  
  
"Mina, I didn't think you'd be able to get away," Serena reached out and gave Mina a hug.  
  
"Lady Ascot's sister is helping so I can go!!" She was so excited she gave Lita a big hug.  
  
"Well, let's get going then," Lita lead away to the town's center, where all the activities would take place.  
  
The decorations were put up quickly, but they still looked nice. Paper streamers of all colors were strung all over town. Lanterns were already being lit as the sun was starting to set. Townspeople were beginning to gather in masses and music soon started from the band in the corner. All began to dance happily, except for the three who had just arrived. Mina, Lita, and Serena looked around the large group for a few moments. They just stared happily at the lovely site of their town. They had always loved the Sending, but this one was different. Ami wasn't' there. It was saddening, but they figured she was surely enjoying Tanbaum's Sending. They looked for Rei, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I can't believe she didn't come." Serena kept stepping on her tiptoes trying to look over the crowd for her. "She's not here at all! I guess we'll find out later." She looked at Mina and Lita and smiled. "Let's go have fun," she grabbed the girls' arm and they got right into the swing of the party.  
  
***  
  
Darien had finished packing all the equipment and was changed into his formal tuxedo. He loved wearing it, but never had a reason. He was happy for the Sending and a chance to wear it again.   
  
'Now off to find Serena. I only hope she's there.' He ran off into the streets to find her. And find her he did. She was dancing with one of the local boys, laughing and having a good time. Darien stared at her until a new song had begun and his courage had worked up. He strode over to her and the dancing boy and politely asked, "May I cut in?" Without giving the boy a chance to answer, he took Serena's hand and twirled her away.  
  
She looked up him, "Darien,..." He put a finger to her lips. He danced her to the center of the large group. Lita and Mina stopped dancing with the boys they were with to watch Darien and Serena. Each couple they passed stopped to watch them and pretty soon they were the only two dancing to the music. Darien kept his eyes intent on hers not letting them stray away even for a moment. She gazed at him in a new perspective, never considering Darien anything but a friend. But as she danced, she melted into his arms, hoping it would never end. The melody carried for a long time, the townspeople still watching closely. The never noticed the black-haired young woman climb a tree nearby. She also was watching the couple dancing. Tears streaming her face, she continued to watch. 'I'm to late, now I'll never win his heart.' Rei sat in the tree all night, watching the town.  
  
The song had now ended but the couple had not stopped dancing. Darien and Serena just stared into each others eyes. A new song started and the townspeople went back to their dancing and merry making.  
  
"Serena, I.." He continued looking at her face. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Oh, Darien, thank you," she blushed. She had made to sure to pick out her best outfit. Her dress was silver with pink flowers and green leaves. "You look so handsome, Darien."  
  
Darien gave a small blush. He pulled her close to his chest and continued to dance her around. They danced all night, not hearing anything but the music.  
  
***  
  
Tanbaum was alive with excitement at the arrival of the Sending. The decorations were much like River Run Falls, only there were more of them. Seiya was pacing in his home, 'I can't go on this journey now. I'll miss seeing Serena. There has to be a way to stay behind.' He continued pacing around the room. Taiki looked at his brother as he entered the room.  
  
"What's the matter, Seiya?"  
  
"Is there any way I can get out of going on the journey?" He looked dreadful waiting for his brother's reply.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to go? Your the one who joined the Hunter's Guild just so you could get out of Tanbaum, and now you want to stay?" Yaten lashed out as he came in behind Taiki.  
  
"I just don't want to go on this one. Maybe if I talk to Sir Alister.." he walked towards the door.  
  
Taiki stopped him, "Seiya, what has distracted you so?"  
  
Seiya's eyes dreamed over, "You'll see soon enough." Then he brushed past the two and went to find Sir Alister.  
  
***  
  
"Sir Alister," Seiya ran through the town waving to get the man's attention. "Sir Alister, may I have a moment?"  
  
"Anything for you," the tall man's gruff voice boomed. "What seems to be the matter?"  
  
"I regret to tell you that I will not be able to join in the journey to the south. I have a previous engagement that cannot be canceled."  
  
"Well," Sir Alister looked sadly, "I'm sorry to hear that. We'll miss you, your one of our best, but you must do what you have to."  
  
Seiya's eyes lit up like the sunrise, "Oh thank you for understanding. I'll be sure to see you at the Sending and send you all off on the morrow." He gave Sir Alister a quick hand shake and ran off home to change for the festivities.  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter 4

A New Beginning  
  
by sailorarwen  
  
Genre: Alternate, after "Stars"  
  
e-mail= sailor_arwen@yahoo.com  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The week seemed to drag on and on for the four girls who were anxiously waiting to go on their holiday to Tanbaum. Serena had sent word to let Ami know of their plans and to get accommodations set up at the inn. She knew Seiya was in the Hunter's Guild so see didn't expect to see him at all now. She didn't know what to think anymore since the night of the Sending. Darien had held her close all night right up to the very end, and of course she never tried to leave. When the party was over, Darien gave her a long kiss goodbye and told her he would come see her as soon as he got back. Serena stood there in awe not moving an inch. She had watched him go to his home before she hurriedly ran home. She thought she would be able to think about the situation longer before seeing either of the two.  
  
***  
  
Mina and Lita were the first to arrive at the city gates. They were so excited to be going to Tanbaum for the first time. The two talked of the exciting things they wanted to do and hoped to meet a few boys while they were there. Serena was walking towards them now, when they saw Rei coming from father back.  
  
"Here they come now," Lita jumped up and started waving. Serena waved wildly while Rei gave a quick wave and kept walking.  
  
"Are we all ready to go?" Serena asked eagerly.  
  
"It looks like it," Rei was ready to get away. She looked back at the town and started out the gates not waiting for the others.  
  
"Well, somebody's in a hurry," Mina jumped up and grabbed her pack.  
  
***  
  
The group got started off early so they would arrive in late afternoon. Lita had packed a special lunch for when they got to the big oak, the hallway point between River Run Falls and Tanbaum. The girl's talked all about the Sending and how Darien and Serena had danced all night. Rei strayed a little behind listening, and trying not to show her feelings.  
  
"So, Serena," Lita was walking briskly through the lush forest. "What's going on with you and Darien?" She eyed Serena devilishly.  
  
"I'm not sure, Lita. That was the first time Darien has ever shown any interest in me, at least I think."  
  
Rei could have shot arrows at Serena for not seeing it sooner. Darien was always finding a way to see her.  
  
"Well," Mina chimed in, "it looks like he's had feelings for you for quite a while. The way you two danced all night. It's so romantic." She mock danced with Lita and they all laughed.  
  
"Oh, here's the big oak! Time for lunch, I'm starved," Serena plopped down on a grassy spot next to the tree.  
  
"What's new?" Rei whispered under her breath. She sat across from Serena while Mina helped Lita get things ready.  
  
"I made everyone a special treat to go along with the sandwiches." Lita handed Rei a small box, then Serena.  
  
Mina grabbed her box and sat next to Serena. "Ooh I can't wait."  
  
Lita opened her box first and then the others opened theirs to find a neat little sandwich with a present beside it. Ooohs and Ahhhs were all around. Lita was very happy with herself. Everyone ate and talked and soon it was time to open the presents. One by one they opened the presents to find a muffin size cake decorated in their favorite colors. Serena's had silver icing with pink roses, Mina's had orange icing with different shades of orange poppies, Rei's was a deep red icing, with light red tulips, and Lita's had green icing with white daisies.  
  
"Lita," Rei looked at her friend, "these are beautiful."  
  
"Too beautiful to eat," Mina looked at Lita.  
  
"Thank you so much, I love it," Serena gave her a quick hug.  
  
"It's nothing, and thank you." A small giggle escaped her mouth, "Now I made those so you'd eat them, not stare at them."  
  
They all took big bites and more oohs were heard. Lita enjoyed her friends reactions, she had put a lot of work into the cakes. Even Sir Rasker had admired them.  
  
"Well we better get going," Rei was up and ready to go when she saw two figures coming down the trail. 'I wonder who they are?'  
  
The others got ready never noticing the strangers approaching. Soon their faces could be seen and they seemed to be coming to the four girls. A man of woman in their mid-twenties approached the four.  
  
"Hello young ones." The man spoke with wisdom. They both were tall, and exotic looking. They wore long robes so that only their faces were showing. All but Rei were surprised to see them.  
  
"We've come a long way looking for you," the woman's voice was sweet.  
  
The girls looked at each other in confusion. "Looking for who?" Rei was standing defensively in front of her friends.  
  
The man stepped forward a few steps, his demeanor still calm and reassuring. "There's no need to be afraid, my young ones. My name is Artemis and this is Luna. We have been searching for the gifted ones. You are the first we have encountered. Serena, Lita, Rei, and Mina," he looked at each in turn, "these belong to you."  
  
A bright flash sprang forth from his hands and four glowing orbs appeared. He motioned to the group and the orbs flew off in all directions. The red orb shot like an arrow and stopped before Rei. She stared at the orb before her. The green orb flashed like lightning, rushing through the air and halting in front of Lita. An orange orb swirled in circles before stopping in front of Mina. The last orb had a beautiful silver glow. It stayed near Artemis until the other three had found their owners. It began to move slowly in a straight line to Serena. She walked towards it meeting it halfway. When the orb stopped, she reached out to it clasping it in her hands. The area got dark and a flash of silvery light filled the forest. Rei grabbed her orb and red flashed with the silver. Mina and Lita grabbed theirs and green and orange joined in the colorful show. The lights faded and the daylight reappeared. Each girl was now holding a piece of jewelry.  
  
Serena had a diadem that is adorned with small diamonds and a small diamond hanging down from the center. She looked around at the others to see what they had gotten. She saw Rei holding a ruby choker, Lita with a emerald anklet, and Mina with a topaz bracelet. She looked at Luna and Artemis. "What..." Luna held up her hand.  
  
"When the time is right you will know what to do. Wear your jewels always. They are very important. No one must know about you yet. There will be five more to come. Wait and you will see." At that, the mysterious Luna and Artemis turned and vanished.  
  
"But what are we supposed to do?" Mina called out hoping to see the two reappear.  
  
"They're gone." Rei was starting to climb the big oak to see if she glimpse where they had gone. "AAAAAHHHH!!" She jumped back to the ground with thud. Two cats pounced down onto her and she threw them to the side. The girls all saw the commotion and laughed at the site.  
  
"Rei, that wasn't very nice to do," Serena went over to the cats. "Aren't they cute?" She picked up the black one, still holding the diadem in her hands. "I just love kitties!!"  
  
"Guys, what are we gonna do about this?" Mina looked serious. "I have no idea what just happened. And how did we get jewelry from those glowing things?" Mina slumped down to the ground. The white cat climbed onto her lap and nuzzled against her arm.  
  
"Well, they said when the time comes, we'll know what to do. So let's just wear it and we'll find out later. Besides, these pieces are gorgeous." Lita admired the anklet in her hand. She sat down and put it on her right ankle.  
  
"I agree with Lita," Serena nodded her head. She put the cat down and placed the diadem around her forehead.  
  
"I don't know," Rei looked down at the choker. "It is awful pretty." She put the choker on.  
  
Mina looked at her friends and then down at the cat. The cat looked at her and meowed, then nodded at the bracelet. Mina decided to put the bracelet on her left wrist. She petted the cat and sat there wondering what was next.  
  
"We better get going or Ami's going to get worried." Mina stood up leaving the cat on the ground. She starting walking to where they had lunch and began to clean up. The cat went over to Serena and meowed loudly. The black cat she was holding jumped free of her arms. Then the two cats ran into the forest leaving the girls behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

A New Beginning  
  
by sailorarwen  
  
Genre: Alternate, after "Stars"  
  
e-mail= sailor_arwen@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The sounds of the forest were heavy on the girls as they walked on towards Tanbaum. Each were thinking of the strange encounter they had with the strangers named Luna and Artemis. They were now very close to the town and were starting to talk about seeing Ami.  
  
"We can't tell her about this. You heard what Luna said. Who knows what will happen to us if we tell." Serena was walking, looking down at her feet. She hated saying it, but she didn't know what else to do.  
  
"There's someone coming this way," Lita was squinting to get a good look.  
  
Serena looked up. "Oh, it's Seiya." She started running to meet up with him. Seiya saw her coming towards him, gave a quick wave and started to run to her.  
  
"Serena!" He swooped her up in his arms and they gave each other a long hug. "I've missed you so," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Serena let go of her grip at hearing this, and Seiya put her down just in time for the others to catch up.  
  
"So this is Sir Seiya," Lita's eyes grew large.  
  
"And who might all of you be?"  
  
"I'm Lita." She gave a small bow.  
  
Seiya took her hand and gave it a sweet kiss. "Lovely to meet you, Lady Lita." A small blush crossed her face.  
  
"And I'm Rei," she gave a small bow and stuck her hand in Seiya's.  
  
Seiya gave her hand a quick peck. "How nice to meet you, Lady Rei." 'I don't know about this one.' "And who is this lovely maiden?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Mina," she giggled.  
  
Seiya took her hand and she giggled again. He gave her hand a small kiss and her face flushed. Seiya gave a chuckle. "It was so lovely to meet you, Lady Mina. Now  
  
Serena," he held his arm out to escort her. "Let's get to town. Your friend is waiting. Here let me take some of these bags." He grabbed Serena's, and Mina and Lita soon handed hers over. Rei tossed her bag at Seiya. They all said thank you and headed off.  
  
As they walked to town, Serena asked why Seiya was still in town.  
  
"I just decided not to go. With River Run and Ring Valley going along, I thought they had enough help." He looked over at Serena and saw the beautiful diadem on her forehead. "What a lovely piece of jewelry. Where did you get it?"  
  
Serena tensed a little, "I.. uh.. it was a gift. My uncle sent it to me."  
  
"How nice of him. A special occasion?"  
  
"No, just something he thought I might like." She gave a big smile. Mina and Lita looked at each other nervously. Ami was going to wonder about the jewelry too.  
  
***  
  
Ami was out in the forest looking for more ingredients for her special salves, when a pair of shapes appeared before her.  
  
"We've been looking for you." Artemis spoke softly.  
  
"Me? Is something wrong? Do they need me back at the clinic?" She started gathering her things, rushing to get back.  
  
Luna put her hand up. "It's nothing of that nature. I am Luna and this is Artemis. We have been searching for the gifted ones. There will be four to see you today, and there will be four yet to be found."  
  
"Ami," Artemis held out his hand, "this belongs to you."  
  
A bright flash sprang forth, and a light blue orb hovered near Artemis. Suddenly it swirled in circles, making large loops till it stopped in front of Ami. She looked at it, a little terrified.  
  
"Take the orb," Luna encouraged.  
  
Ami slowly put her hand out and the orb moved to meet it. The day turned to dark, and a beautiful blue swirling light surrounded Ami. The light faded, and the dark turned back to day. Ami now held a tear-shaped aquamarine necklace.  
  
"Oh, my..." She held it up to the light.  
  
Luna stepped forward. "You must always wear your jewel. Keep it safe and tell no one except your fellow warriors. You will know soon enough what to do."  
  
"Good day to you, my young one," Artemis bowed farewell. The two started off, vanishing into the woods. Ami slowly sat down on the grass beneath her. She stared at the necklace, wondering what it all meant.  
  
A white cat came creeping its way around a tree in front of Ami. She didn't notice it till it snapped a stray twig.  
  
"Oh, hello, little kitty."  
  
The cat came to her, purring, and began to nuzzle the hand with the necklace.  
  
"It's so pretty, isn't it? I don't know if I should put it on or not. What do you think?" She petted the cat's soft fur. The cat pushed its head up under her hand. "Maybe you're right, kitty. Here, let's see what happens when I put it on." She lifted the necklace to her neck and the cat started to purr loudly. She put the necklace on and the cat jumped up and ran for the woods, purring all the way.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to Tanbaum, ladies," Seiya threw his arms out as they crossed through the city gates.  
  
"Wow, it's just as you said it would be, Serena," Lita said excitedly.  
  
"Where are we staying? I want to put my things away." Rei looked around.  
  
"We're staying at the inn by Ami's. It's this way," Serena pointed to the inn, sticking her tongue out at Rei.  
  
They headed for the inn, Seiya still carrying all the bags. When Serena went in to announce their arrival, the girls stayed behind to ogle Seiya. He placed each bag down with special care, noticing the looks he was receiving. He wasn't too sure about Rei yet, but he hoped she would start to warm up to him a little. He wasn't used to a woman of this sort. 'She reminds me of Yaten.'  
  
"Okay, everybody. Here are your keys, " Serena placed a a small bronze key in each of their hands. Each had a different emblem on it. Mina looked at her key.  
  
"Oh, what's this?"  
  
Seiya took her key, examining it. "This is a special mark we use here in Tanbaum. This is the mark of the forest. The same symbol will be on your room door." He replaced the key in her hand and she gave a faint blush.  
  
"What's mine?" Lita handed her key to him.  
  
"The mark of the river." He returned her key with a big smile.  
  
Rei gave him her key.  
  
"This is the mark of wildlife. Let me see yours, Serena." He tossed Rei's key back to her, seeing her glare. "Ahh, this is the best mark of all. This is the mark of the hunter. It brings love and luck to the one who holds it dear." He placed his hand over hers, giving a her a wink. "This way to your rooms. Mina, yours is over here to the left. Lita, yours is over there on the right. Rei, yours is way back there. Serena, your room is right here."  
  
"Thank you, Seiya," they replied in unison.  
  
"Serena..." Seiya whispered, holding onto her arm gently. "can we meet tonight?"  
  
She looked deep into his eyes, engulfed in the sea of blue. 'I feel so connected to you somehow. As if we've known each other from long ago.' "Yes, I'd love that."  
  
"Meet me right here at sunset. I have something special planned." He gave a sweet kiss goodbye and watched her go into her room. When he turned around he saw Mina and Lita giggling. He gave a small chuckle and waved goodbye to the girls.  
  
***  
  
"Ami!!" Lita ran over to greet her friend. They gave each other a hug.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you all made it. I was..." She looked again at her group of friends. She noticed the new jewelry they were all wearing. "I was wondering what was taking you all so long. Did you get out late this morning?" She eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, yes, we got out late because I was late." Serena looked down at her feet.  
  
"Yeah, you know Serena." Rei tried to sound rude, but it sounded as if she was trying too hard.  
  
"Let's go inside." Ami started up the stairs to the room she had in the back of the clinic. The girls  
  
looked at each other nervously before following after her.  
  
Once inside, Ami bolted the door behind them. She opened her cloak, and revealed the necklace she had gotten from Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Ami, where did you get that?" Mina said, surprised.  
  
"Are you the gifted ones?"  
  
Shock filled the room and for a while no one could speak.  
  
"Yes." Serena looked at Ami. "You must be one of the five left to meet. Oh Ami, I'm so glad you're one of us." She embraced her friend.  
  
"Was it Luna and Artemis who gave you that?" Rei moved over to Ami and Serena.  
  
"Yes. They were so strange. I've never seen those types of cloaks before. Luna's was pure white, almost glowing. And Artemis' was so black.. it was like looking into the stormy night sky."  
  
"I guess all we have to do is wait, now." Mina sat on one of the chairs nearby.  
  
Lita sat down in the chair next to her. "When the time is right, we'll know."  
  
*** 


End file.
